


I Can Tell That We Are Gonna Be Friends

by Lesserknownhero



Series: Come Fly with Me (Modern Airport AUs) [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Airports, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bucky makes a new friend, Chatty little girl is charming, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Parent Steve Rogers, Steve has a daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesserknownhero/pseuds/Lesserknownhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and his daughter are moving back to Steve's Hometown of Brooklyn.<br/>Bucky is also on his way home.<br/>Friendships are made and  possibly something more</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Tell That We Are Gonna Be Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [我想我們會成為朋友的](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149075) by [abbabccd05](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbabccd05/pseuds/abbabccd05)



> Here's yet another fluffy airport/airplane fic. The summary is a mess because I never know what to say in those things. 
> 
> Title is from the White Stripes song "We're going to be Friends".
> 
> I own no one- all mistakes are my own.

The line of people boarding the plane was sluggish and ill tempered. Stray elbows and poorly stowed luggage jostled Steve as he attempted to make his way to the seats assigned to his tickets. Madeline was perched on his hip, her head resting against his shoulder as she watched the people around her.

  
“Almost there sweetie,” Steve said giving her dark brown curls a kiss.

  
“Okay Papa.”

  
Finally a gap opened up ahead and Steve shouldered his way through to their seats. They had the middle seat and the aisle seat.

A handsome brunet already occupied the window seat his head resting against the reinforced glass. Maddie squirmed in Steve’s arms, eager to get to her own seat. He set her down gently and then strapped her in all the while stealing glances at their attractive seat mate.

He got caught once, the stranger’s blue grey eyes meeting his gaze for a second causing Steve’s cheeks to heat. He ducked his head and gave an experimental tug on Maddie’s seatbelt to make sure it was secure. Satisfied he took his own seat, nodding along as Maddie launched into yet another retelling of the escape of Grandma’s dog that had occurred during breakfast that morning.

  
Soon the plane was full and the flight attendants were running through the safety protocols. Madeline stopped talking and gave her full attention to the woman in the blue uniform who was talking.

In that moment Steve realized he had failed to consider one important factor, fear. Would Madeline be scared to fly, would she cry the whole way? He had no clue and the thought that he may have failed his little girl turned his stomach.

  
Steve took Madeline’s small hand in his large one and gave it a gentle squeeze. When he looked down at his daughter, his blue eyes were met by her large brown ones. A uncharacteristically serious look marked her sweet round face.

  
“You don’t have to be scared sweetie,” he said, “I’m right here.”

  
“I’m not scared Papa,” she said, “I’m excited.”

  
She leaned in close and he dipped his head down allowing her to kiss his cheek. He kissed hers with an exaggerated smack drawing a giggle out of her and a curious look from the hot brunet. Steve smiled at the man and received a tentative one in return.

Feeling another blush rising up his neck, Steve turned away and focused on getting Maddie’s coloring supplies out of her backpack.

  
Takeoff went off without a hitch and Steve felt himself relax. They had been up since sunrise finishing the last of their packing and wolfing down a quick breakfast before saying goodbye to Peggy’s parents one last time.

Emotions had run high and for a moment Steve had worried that they were going to try and persuade him into staying in DC but thankfully they had respected his decision.

So after a lot of tears and lingering hugs, they let them go. Just remembering the exchange strengthened Steve’s exhaustion. Sleep was tugging at his consciousness and soon he felt himself drifting off.  
                                   ******  
Hot Dad was sleeping. It was easier to look at him now without those piercing baby blues catching him every time.

He was a study in contradictions, built like tank with his nerdy, thick rimmed, hipster glasses sliding down his nose, ridiculously pouty lips and a chiseled jaw. All of it combined into one seriously sexy package. Embarrassed by how hard he was checking out a sleeping stranger, Bucky tore his eyes off of Hot Dad and realized he was being watched just as closely.

  
The daughter was staring at the hand. She was still holding her crayon in her little hand, idly coloring the same patch of sky over and over as she stared at the metal fingers peeking out from under Bucky’s sleeve.

He wiggled them a little and the girl’s eyes shot to his face. Surprise made her large brown eyes look bigger and her mouth formed a little o of surprise.

  
“Hi,” Bucky said giving her a smile, “What’s your name?”

  
“Madeline. What’s your name?”

  
“I’m James. It’s nice to meet you Madeline.”

  
“You can call me Maddie. Only Grandma calls me Madeline.”

  
Bucky laughed. She was well spoken for a little kid. It caught him by surprise.

  
“Well Maddie, you can call me Bucky.”

  
“Really?” She asked, “Is that like a nickname? Papa taught me about nicknames.”

  
“Yup.” Bucky said popping the p to make her laugh again which she does, “It’s exactly like a nickname.”

  
She glanced at the metal hand again and Bucky lifted it up higher to give the girl a better look at it. Her little fingers reached out as if to touch it then dropped suddenly back into her lap.

  
“Sorry for staring,” she said looking down at her hands, “I know it’s rude.”

  
“That’s okay. I don’t mind if you look.”

  
She smiled back at him and leaned in to get a closer look at his prosthetic. Little fingers brushed his metal palm and he wiggled the fingers again.

  
“Does it hurt?” she asked softly sitting back in her seat.

  
“Not anymore.”

  
“What happened?”

  
Bucky carded his fingers through his hair and tried to think of a way to explain a highly classified, partially failed, military operation to a six year old. She waited patiently her face open and interested.

  
“There were some bad people keeping some good people from going home. I went inside to get the good people out and I got trapped. By the time I got free, my arm was too broken to save.” He said finally.

  
It was much more complicated than that. The insurgents had killed some of the hostages and when he traded his own life for that of the living ones, he was tortured extensively for his trouble.

Still he had saved the lives of more than a dozen people and his unit had escaped mostly unscathed so he tried not to let it keep him up at night. Some times he was even successful.

  
Maddie accepted his answer with a solemn nod. She patted his arm gently and he smiled at the way she seemed unafraid of it. She was bright and sweet, Bucky was enjoying her company more than he thought he would.

  
“My Mommy saves people too,” she said, “Papa told me she flies all around the world being a hero.”

  
“You must be very proud of her.”

  
Maddie nodded again, this time with a large smile on her face.

  
“I got to meet her last Christmas,” she continued, “ She was very nice. Her hair is dark and curly like mine.”

  
That gave Bucky pause. Mommy travels around the world and only met her kid when she’s already six? He hadn’t seen a ring on Hot Dad’s finger either. Not that he had been looking. Other people’s family dynamics are their own business he reminded himself sternly. Ridiculously attractive men with complicated relationships with the mothers of their adorable daughters were not his business.

  
“That’s real nice Maddie. Are you guys going to visit her now?”

  
He had no idea why he was still talking to the little girl. He suspected it had something to do with the crippling loneliness he felt whenever he was left with his own thoughts. It hurt to think about that so he just smiled and listened as the Madeline talked about moving to her new house.

  
“No. Mommy is some place secret right now. She will come visit us on my birthday though.”

  
The little girl talked a mile a minute with the filterless enthusiasm that only children seemed to have. The soldier in him worried for them a little as he listened, it wasn’t safe for her to share all this information with a stranger.

Bucky itched to wake Hot Dad and lecture them both about safety measures when traveling. Instead he bit his cheek and let the little girl ramble on excitedly.

  
“ We’re moving to a house in Brooklyn. An actual house with a yard. Not like the apartment we shared with Mr. Rumlow. There was nowhere outside to play there.”

  
Maddie flipped the page in her coloring book to a blank section and began drawing a house on green grass.

  
“Our new house is white with a red door,” she continued, “I get to have my own room.”

  
As Maddie continued to work on her drawing, a flight attendant came down the aisle.

  
“Would you like something to drink?” The pretty brunet woman asked. Her nametag said Darcy.

  
“A bottle of water please,” Bucky said.  
Maddie looked at her sleeping father and then back at Bucky. Her tiny face unsure.

  
“Are you thirsty? Would you like some water? ” He asked her.

  
“Yes please.” Maddie said.

  
Bucky smiled at her and asked the flight attendant for a second bottle of water.

  
“Thank you,” the little girl told the flight attendant when she got her drink.

  
“You’re very welcome. And very polite.” Darcy said gifting the girl with a smile.

  
“Thank you,” Maddie said again, “Papa says that having good manners shows people you care. It’s important.”

  
“Papa seems like a real smart guy,” Darcy said as she lifted her gaze to Bucky’s face.  
“She’s adorable,” she told him, “you must be proud.”

  
“Oh! I’m-” Bucky started.

  
“Pardon me miss?” a blonde man two rows ahead called, “Do you have any napkins or tissues?”

  
Darcy turned toward the man talking only to notice that his nose was bleeding all over his purple sweater.

  
“Oh God. Excuse me.” Darcy said to Bucky before hustling over to help the man with the bloody nose.

  
Maddie giggled as she capped her water.

  
“She thinks you’re my dad,” she explained to Bucky.

  
He bit his cheek again, this time trying to hold in a laugh. She looked so serious and apologetic. It was hard to take coming from someone so small.

  
“Yeah,” he agreed, “She got it mixed up because your dad is sleeping. That’s all.”

  
“It’s okay,” Maddie said with a small smile.  
She patted his arm with her small hand before continuing “I don’t mind. You’re nice. People sometimes thought Mr. Rumlow was my dad and I didn’t like that. He wasn’t nice like you. Grandma said he broke Daddy’s heart.”

  
That was the second time she had mentioned Mr. Rumlow in a negative way. Bucky had never met Mr Rumlow who Bucky was beginning to think was Hot Dad’s ex, but he could feel himself start to hate him anyway. Any man who put that sad look on Maddie’s face deserved a good punch in Bucky’s opinion.

  
“Do you want to color some more?” he asked to distract her.

  
Maddie shook her head and packed up her coloring supplies. She then pulled a baggie of animal crackers from her backpack and a Dr. Seuss book. She poured a few crackers onto the tray table and began separating them by animal.

  
“Here,” she said placing two giraffes in his palm.

  
“You don’t have to give me any of your crackers Maddie,” Bucky said gently.

  
“Friends share.” she said simply.

  
Bucky ate the crackers and tried not to get choked up over the kindness of a first grader. It was tough. Maddie was oblivious to his struggle as she pulled her book into her lap.

  
“Do you like to read?” Bucky asked.

  
“Yes but I don’t know all the words yet,” she admitted, “Mostly I look at the pictures and listen when Papa reads to me.”

  
“I can read it if you want.”

  
Maddie nodded enthusiastically and passed over the book. It was bright red “If I ran the Circus” by Dr. Seuss. Bucky wondered idly if the book was chosen to go with the girl’s snack. He glanced at Hot Dad and chuckled to himself. He looked like the type.

  
Half way through the book as the circus acts became sillier and more extravagant, Maddie let out a peal of laughter at the goofy voice Bucky was reading in. Bucky smiled at the sound. To her left, Hot Dad woke with a jolt. Maddie immediately looked guilty.

  
“Hey sweetie. What’s going on?” The blonde said.

  
His voice was rough with sleep and his blonde hair was mussed, some of it falling onto his forehead. He pushed it back with his long fingers and Bucky stared.

  
It’s not fair. Bucky thought. No man should look that good after napping on a plane.

  
“Sorry Papa,” Maddie said softly, “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

  
Her little face was sad again and it seemed her father didn’t like to see it any more than Bucky did. The man smiled and gave her a squeeze.

  
“It’s okay love. I napped long enough.” he told her.

  
The blonde man looked over at Bucky and smiled tentatively before sticking out his hand.

  
“Steve Rogers,” he said.

  
“Bucky Barnes.”

  
“Thank you for keeping her company,” Steve said, “I didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

  
He looked embarrassed and ducked his head, a gentle blush dusting his cheek.

  
“ No problem. She was very well behaved.” Bucky said.

  
Steve smiled at his little girl and kissed her the top of her head.

  
“Glad to hear it.” Steve said.

  
“Bucky is my new friend.” Maddie told her father proudly, “I like him alot.”

  
“Is he now?” Steve asked.

  
Steve gave Bucky a questioning glance and the brunet grinned.

  
“Don’t look so surprised,” Bucky said, “I’m very likeable.”

  
“I bet you are.”

  
Steve gave Bucky a warm look and the brunet felt a flutter in his chest. He didn’t know if Steve was interested in him or just friendly. That look Steve gave him had Bucky leaning towards the former.

  
Before Bucky could come up with a good comeback the pilot announced their arrival and impending descent. Maddie bounced excitedly in her seat as the plane landed. It was clear that she was tired of sitting and ready to explore.

Steve smiled at his daughter fondly and helped her out of the seat when it was time to leave. Bucky followed them off the plane, trying to keep his eyes forward and not on Steve’s firm back and ass.Maddie watched Bucky, her chin resting on Steve’s shoulder.

Bucky winked then made a silly face at her and she squirmed, giggling and hiding her face in Steve’s neck. When she lifted her face again she blew a raspberry at her new friend drawing a laugh from him.

  
“Behave.” Steve said.

  
Both brunettes responded in unison.

  
“Sorry Papa.”

  
“Sorry Steve.”

  
Steve looked over his shoulder at Bucky and raised his eyebrow. Bucky shrugged. He had started it and didn’t want the little girl to get into trouble.

Behind them came the rapid clicking of a woman running in heels. It was Darcy, the flight attendant from their flight. In her hand was a lavender cardigan that matched the dress Maddie was wearing. She was pretty quick and soon was able to stop Bucky with a gentle hand on his shoulder.

  
“I am glad I caught you guys,” she said when Bucky turned, “Your little girl forgot her sweater.”

  
At the mention of Maddie and her sweater, Steve turned with his hand out only to see Darcy hand the sweater to Bucky. He bit back a laugh at the other man’s conflicted expression.

  
“Thanks,” Bucky said awkwardly, “I appreciate you taking the time to track us down to return it.”

  
“No problem.” Darcy said, “It’s not often I meet such a sweet family. I’m happy to help.”

  
“Here,” Steve said holding out Maddie’s backpack to Bucky, “Just tuck it in here.”

  
Bucky put the sweater away aware that his cheeks were burning. He was standing close enough to Steve that he could smell his clean soap scent and a hint of his aftershave. His stomach fluttered and the desire to kiss that tender spot under Steve's jaw grew even stronger. Steve was smiling at him obviously enjoying the situation and Bucky's discomfort.

Bastard.

  
“Can we have pizza for dinner?” Maddie asked.

  
“Sure sweetie,” Steve said, “First, what do we tell the nice woman?”

  
Maddie looked at Darcy and gave her best smile.

  
“Thank you for returning my sweater.”

  
Darcy smiled back.

  
“You’re welcome hon. Have a good day you guys.”Darcy said.

  
Bucky poked Steve in the chest as soon as she was out of earshot. The blonde was laughing, a warm, full sound, that lit up his handsome face.

  
“You Punk!” he said, “You just let her think that I’m- that we’re- Stop laughing at me!”

  
“I’m sorry!” Steve said not sounding sorry at all, “It was just too funny. I hope you aren’t really mad.”

  
“Naw, Maddie is a good kid,” Bucky said giving Maddie’s curls a ruffle, “ If had a kid, I'd hope she'd be half as good as her. She must learn a lot about manners at school.”

  
“Cause I have nothing to do with it huh Jerk?” Steve said playfully.

  
“Obviously not."

  
“We’re having pizza for dinner,” Maddie told Bucky as they all made their way out to the cab station, “You should come with.”

  
“Maddie, Bucky might be busy with his own things. I know you two had fun today but-” Steve started.

  
Bucky started talking as if Steve hadn’t spoken.

  
“I’d love to,” Bucky told Maddie, “As long as your Dad says it’s okay.”

  
“Papa, can Bucky have pizza with us? Pleeeaaasssee??”

  
She had her little fists under her chin and a pleading look on her face that made both men laugh.

  
“Yeah, okay. But you gotta eat all your dinner. Even the crusts.” Steve said.

  
Bucky knew Steve wasn’t talking to him but he answered anyway.

  
“I always eat my crusts.” Bucky said smiling.

  
Steve rolled his eyes at the other man.

  
“Good,” Steve said in mock seriousness, “You too Maddie.”

  
“Yes Papa.”

  
                                  *****  
The air was warm and the sun was already beginning to set when they reached the city. Maddie fell asleep halfway through dinner leaving the two men to chat while they ate. It turned out that they shared a lot of interests.

By the time they left the restaurant the sky was dark and they had exchanged numbers. The day had ended but as both men went their separate ways home, they both felt that something good was just beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> So there you go! Hope you enjoyed another visit to my little airport universe. This one ends a little weird because honestly I didn't know how to end it differently than the other ones I've written. Hopefully you guys still like it.  
> I think I have one more left in this series. I want to get it written and posted soon because another story idea is fighting for attention and I want to finish this first.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated! 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr- lesserknownhero


End file.
